ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Jin
| dislikes = }}}} is a form that Jin exhibits when the Devil Gene takes over. The form first appears in Jin's ending in Tekken 3, where after his grandfather, Heihachi betrays Jin by shooting him in the head directly after the latter has defeated Ogre, Jin turns into his Devil form and knocks out Heihachi. The form appears again in Jin and Kazuya's endings in Tekken 4, in which after Kazuya subconsciously taunts Jin, the latter awakens his Devil powers and proceeds to fight him and Heihachi. The form finally makes its first playable appearance in Tekken 5. Jin's storyline indicates that the Devil Gene takes over his body without his knowledge multiple times, and he causes violent outbursts during that time because he could not control it yet. Unlike Jin who fights with Traditional Karate since Tekken 4, Devil Jin utilizes Jin's fighting style and moveset in his Tekken 3 appearance; a mixture of Advanced Mishima Style Karate and Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, thus completely separating him from the original Jin. He also has several of Devil's moves to reflect his now demonic state, including flying and firing lasers. In his appearances in Tekken 3 and 4'', Devil Jin originally only has black feathered wings and demonic tattoos in his chest with an otherwise the same attire as Jin wears in his human form. His appearance is redesigned in ''Tekken 5. He now sports black shoes and chains in his waist and left leg, regardless if Jin wears them in his human form or not. Jin also has darker skin compared to his human form and the tattoos appear in his forehead in addition to his chest, with a third eye capable of shooting lasers. Jin also grows twin horns above his head. A completely new design is used for Devil Jin's appearance in the CGI film Tekken: Blood Vengeance, which apparently is the form that Jin takes when he is able to fully control Devil Gene. His appearance is now more beast-like, with dark blue and green skin with matching leg armors. His wings, while still feathered, has a more metallic appearance rather than the usual bird-like wings. Other than his canonical appearances, Devil Jin also appears in the non-canonical Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, and Tekken Revolution. Appearance / Design Devil Jin is nearly identical to Jin Kazama, except for his inhuman transformations and a change in clothing. In Tekken 3, Devil Jin simply bore tattoos over his face, sported altered glowing red eyes with changed pupils, and grew black wings used for flight. In subsequent games, however, the transformation has been expanded upon. In Tekken 4, there is a noticeable sequence to Jin's changes. As the transformation began, his body was surrounded by a purple haze, then the familiar tattoos formed on his chest and arms, and, finally, he grew two black wings from his back. This is as far as the sequence goes within that game, however, as Jin was stopped before his transformation was complete. According to Tekken 5's story, Jin's transformation within that game recurred as a reaction to Jinpachi Mishima's return.Tekken 5: Devil Jin "Prologue" Because of this, there is no visible transformation, and Devil Jin simply appears in his most advanced state to date. His new look includes horns, chains on his right arm, waist, and legs, and warped, talon-like fingers and a paır of gauntlets wıth spikes growing out of them, like his father Kazuya Mishima. Like his father's Devil form, Jin also has a third eye upon his head used to fire a beam of energy at his opponents. However, like all characters within Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Devil Jin can be customized with an assortment of physical changes. In Tekken 6, Devil Jin's appearance remains roughly unchanged. However, in actual gameplay, the chain on his waist must be purchased before it appears. Tekken series director Katsuhiro Harada has stated that Jin is his favorite character in the overall series alongside Heihachi Mishima as he states that the story from Tekken is written from Jin's perspective because of being the main character. Jin's concept was that of an innocent young kid corrupted with evil powers that would become one of the series' greatest villains as crafted by Harada for ten years. As a result of being introduced as the protagonist in Tekken 3, Jin's movements were made to be balanced so that he would not have neither strong or weak movesets, which caused difficulties in the design of the character. As Jin has no model for his fighting style, several of his karate moves were created by the ''Tekken staff. Moves Devil Jin incorporates moves from Jin's previous incarnations, which makes him a stronger fighter than Jin. On the other hand, Devil Jin is weak in low attacks. Reception Complex ranked Jin as the 5th best Tekken character, commenting "A mama's boy with an axe to grind, Jin has slowly transformed from hero to anti-hero over the years." In the official poll by Namco Bandai Games, Jin is currently the fifth most requested Tekken character to be added to the roster of Tekken X Street Fighter, racking up 13.02% of votes; additional 5.54% votes were also cast for Devil Jin, counted separately. WhatCulture listed Devil Jin as the 7th most annoying video game character, calling him "cheap" and added "he can shoot laser beams from his face. In what universe is that fair in a combat game?! Just to make him more annoying to fight, he can do this from the sky, because – did I mention this already? – Devil Jin has wings." In 2014, WhatCulture ranked him as the 11th greatest character in fighting games, calling him "the poster-boy of the Tekken franchise, the grandson of Heihachi Mishima, who trains him to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament." References Category:Male video game characters Category:Namco antagonists Category:Tekken characters Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters with alter egos Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999